


Yuki Hazuki: Student of Snowbell Magical Prep Academy

by GreninjaGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Inspired by Vampire Knight but still an original story, Magic, Magic School, Middle School, Named after actual friends, School, Witten over 10 years ago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreninjaGirl/pseuds/GreninjaGirl
Summary: Yuki Hazuki is a 12 year old who was found near the abandoned church on the grounds of Snowbell Private Academy by the headmaster Mathew Shellingburg almost 9 years ago. She's been attending his school for all her life with the label "The Adopted Daughter of Snowbell Academy" by her piers. Her only real friend is Austin Shellingburg, Mathew's real son. Although they both go to the same school, they don't learn together. Austin is considered an "Elite Student" and attends classes on the off limits side of campus while Yuki takes classes on the normal side... in an elite uniform.For years, Yuki had no idea what went on within the walls of the Elite Side. That was until she suddenly let out a burst of magical power. Awakening this unknown potential in her, she was transferred over to the elite side for her final year of middle school. That side is actually known as Snowbell Magical Prep Academy, located within another world!Although she and Austin now take classes together, it seems Austin and Mathew know more about her then she knows herself. What exactly is Yuki and why does she feel like she's been forgetting something major for all her life...?
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Yuki here!
> 
> I actually started writing this YEARS AGO (long before I was a Pokémon fan and long before I took on the identity of Yuki. This actually began 12 years ago!) I kinda wanted to actually complete this little story of mine and decided to actually show all of you.
> 
> There is a lot of inspiration from anime like Vampire Knight and a little inspiration from Harry Potter (I don't actually like Harry Potter, but 12 years ago... 1/2 my life ago... it was my main source of Magical Inspiration.)
> 
> Each major character and reoccurring character were actually named after some old friends of mine and I decided to keep those names in the end. (If these old friends of mine happen to notice this work, know that the personalities and whatnot are NOT based off you. I just used your first names... can't blame a 12 year old to think of an insane number of amazing names, right?)
> 
> Just so you all know, even back then, I ended up using "Yuki" as a story identity (when I didn't want to use my actual first name) - kinda weird how that stuck with me, right? XD
> 
> Anyway, most of the story was planned out long ago and I began to rewrite it at some point. It was actually planned to be a multibook series. Maybe I'll do so when I finish this one (if you all like it enough.)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the prologue and upcoming chapters!

_I know you can’t hear me no matter how loud I am… but I know the day will come when you can become one with your true self. The journey will be long and hard… much of it you won’t understand. I have faith you will find it… the place you have always belonged. This journey started long ago… and you have yet to even **realize** that much. It’s ok though. It’s how it should be. It’s how we **wanted** it to be. I know we may never meet face to face, but know you have never been alone. Someone who has deeply cared about you has always been watching you from afar. Making sure you are safe and unharmed… without showing their face. _

_Don’t worry… you will meet them again soon. The day you reach the age of Path Preparation is approaching fast. They will guide you without a doubt. I know life has been hard for you these past 9 years. Please understand this was all we could do… to protect both you and our worlds..._


	2. Chapter 1

The sun rose on another cheerful winter-like day. The ground was covered in snow. White as far as the eye could see. Today marked the last month of The  Snowbell Private Academy  school year: December. I was going to be in the 8 th grade next year. Sadly I wasn’t all that pleased with  the idea .

How could I forget to introduce myself! My name is Yuki  Hazuki and I am 12 years old... or at least that was what I was told almost 9 years ago. I have no memory of my past or who I was. The headmaster of this school, Mathew  Shellingburg , found me abandoned near the old school church. It has been off limits for years, but a random 4 year old child was in a box covered in warm blankets. That was me. The man was a kind hearted person… taking me in without question. In the box, what seemed to be my last name was written on paper:  Hazuki . Even with that small hint, the DNA tests we had done for me never came back. I was found on Christmas day and I seemed to be at the age of 4 back then. I was given the name Yuki, because in Japanese, it means Snow. The ground was white and filled with snow… just like right now.

I am considered The Adopted Daughter of Snowbell Academy. You would think being the child of the headmaster has  it’s perks… but in reality, it’s just a title… one that brings me a lot of personal problems. People make fun of me and create tons if gossip. The biggest gossip tends to be about my different uniform. You see, our school is split into two sections: the normal students and the elite students. We both have different colored uniforms and we have different buildings for studying and learning. The normal students cannot go on their side, but the elite have free access to both sides. No one knows what happens on the elite side… not even me. Where does this tie into my original problem? The headmaster gave me the uniform for the elite side… as a normal student. I still don’t understand why. I have never seen that side myself.

Either way, it was time to start another school day on the normal side… *sigh* I slowly got up from bed and walked to my closet. I felt a bit sluggish. I really didn’t want to go to school, but I had to. Final exams were today. After they were over, everyone would go back home for the month. A couple days after the new year hit, everyone would begin their year within their new grade.

The tests weren’t my problem, though. I’ve been an A+ student all my life. I just didn’t want to deal with my classmates. They really loved bullying me...

As I just finished putting on my uniform, someone knocked on my bedroom door. “Yuki, are you ok in there?” The voice of a boy about my age came from the other side.

I really didn’t feel like answering him. On the other side was my only friend Austin  Shellingurg , the actual son of Mathew. He’s an elite student who is, by far, smarter than a 12th grader. He’s helped me study and actually got me to enjoy learning. I’ve tried for years to reach his smartness so I could join the elite side, but I can’t seem to reach higher than my own grade.

He and I both live in the headmaster’s building, in an area just for the family. I mean, he could live in the dorms on the elite side, but he insists on being nearby for whenever I need help or someone to vent to. I’m not complaining, because I need to vent _a lot_. It’s just when I wake up, I’m too tired to move fast enough for class. Although I  appreciate his help, when he is helping, I don’t enjoy it. I just  wanna sleep...

His bedroom is across the hall from mine. It’s much more of a simple layout, just containing his bed, desk, bookshelf with all the textbooks until the end of middle school, dresser, closet, and other  necessities . Mine was a completely different story...

I had all the necessities alongside a TV, laptop, lots of stuffed animals of many sizes (mostly rabbits), old drawings I made, and on my dresser: a neatly folded blanket that was  slightly torn with a blue bunny sitting on top. Those were with me the day I was found and they are my only leads to learning about my true family. I can only assume my parents are dead, but one day, I want to go on a search. A search for my unknown past.

There was another knock on my door from Austin. “Yuki, are you ok? Can I come in?” He sounded worried.

Giving in, I responded. “...fine.”

The door opens, slowly but surely. As it continues, the boy shows himself from the other side. His rough short brown hair and brown eyes, almost mirroring my own colors (but my hair was long and straight), peak in first.

“You know, it’s not polite to show your head first in a  girls room, right?” I give him a playful  smirk .

Realizing what point I was trying to make, despite joking around, his face became red like a tomato. He walked back out and slammed the door. “Sorry!”

I don’t understand why his face becomes red like that. It seems to be happening a lot lately... “Austin, don’t wor-”

“I’ll meet you downstairs for  breakfast !” Heavy, fast footsteps could be hear from the  distance . Austin ran down the stairs into the dining room.

“Maybe I should stop being so sluggish and hurry on down.” My face wore a smile.

* * *

After closing the door to my room, I began to head down the stairs. A couple steps and I slipped all the way down. “Ouch.” I could feel the pain all over.

The kitchen was on the other side of the room, and someone who was putting the toaster away quickly peaked their head over the counter. It was a man that closely  resembled Austin. Actually, it’s more like Austin resembled him. “You ok, Yuki?” He asked.

“Yeah,  I‘ m fine Mr.  Shellingburg .” I put on a fake smile, despite feeling the pain all over my body.

The man was actually Mathew  Shellingburg , the headmaster at our school. He’s also the one who’s been taking care of me for as long as I could remember. I never ended up calling him dad, because for years, I thought my real parents would come back for me. It took a long time for reality to actually hit me, but by then, it became a habit I was unable to break. He was fine with it, though. At least that’s what he said...

Slowly getting up, I dusted my uniform with my hands and finally reached the table. There were 2 slices of toasted bread on my plate and a big glass of milk on the side. Across the table, Austin sat. He was mostly done with his plate, but seemed to be slowing down.

“You got your finals today, right Yuki?” Austin asked.

“Wo  Wite .” I was gobbling everything down as I replied, beginning to chock. I then grabbed my milk and chugged most of it down.

“Slow down!” Austin had a bit of a  panicked tone. “You shouldn’t talk with food in your mouth.”

Slamming the cup down expressing my relief for air, I tried again. “Sorry Austin. I said ‘You’re right.’ What about you? You have finals?”

He shook his head. “I finished a bit early this year. I took my final exams last week, actually.”

“Gees, Austin. Why are you so smart?!” Pouting, I crossed my arms and looked to the side.

Austin starts laughing, _a lot_.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. Nothing. Really.” It took him a few seconds to calm down. “Just don’t ever change, alright?”

“What do  ya mean by that?” 

Taking his last bite, Austin pointed at the clock. “If you don’t hurry, you’ll be late.”

The little hand was very close to the 9 and the big hand was at the 11. It was 8:55AM and class was in 5 minutes! I rushed out of my seat and headed for the door. “Thanks, Austin.  Cya later! You too, Mr. Shellingburg!”

Before either of them could reply, I was long gone.

* * *

The day went by very slowly after that moment. I got to class with a minute to spare, because I’m  surprisingly very athletic. I hold all the records for solo races on land in the school. (Meaning I’m terrible in the water. Not  gonna lie: I can’t swim. It got so bad that I’ve been excused from every gym class when we used our pool. Austin and his dad tried helping me, but I can’t seem to catch on.)

Our classes were all tests. Final exams. We had one hour to complete the questions and we could turn in our final answers whenever during that time. Only thing is you still had to wait the full hour... Did I tell you I was an A+ student? I did, right? Did I tell you that I tend to complete my questions quickly? Yeah, I finished all my questions in 10 minutes. I had 50 minutes to just sit in quietness. Let me tell you that I had to do that 5 times! Math, Science, Language, Health, and History. If I napped, I would more likely sleep though one of the tests. Wouldn’t want that...

Something weird happened in History Class, though... something I wish I could forget...


	3. Chapter 2

I finished filling out the questions and handed in my test. My seat was near the window, so I looked outside to see how much snow has fallen. What else could I do while I was bored? I don't know what it was, but what was meant to be pure white seemed... tainted. I mean, it was white, but... I couldn't put my finger on whatever the issue was.

Not too much after, I noticed a toddler running by the window. Wait... a toddler?! Our school doesn't have any one that young. How did they even get here? Our school is in what seems like the middle of nowhere! Worried about whoever the little one was and why they were here, I bolted out of the classroom. If the teacher tried to stop me, I didn't even notice.

It didn't take long until I got outside and caught up with the little one. With their face hidden using their jackets hood, I had no idea what they looked like, but I could easily hear them crying. Walking up slowly, I bent down to the same level as the young one who I couldn't see. "Are you ok?"

Still crying and refusing to look at me, the child replied. "I... I... I'm not..."

"How can I help you feel better?"

"..."

"Come on, you can tell me."

"..."

"Big sister Yuki wants to help you." I reached out my hand, but the little one slapped it away. This is a freaking todler. How did that hurt like hell?!

"I... I... I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Suddenly, I felt drained of my energy. I was on the verge of suddenly collapsing when I noticed tears of... blood?!

"I can't tell you... because you should already know yourself."

My eyes finally closed themselves, drained of all energy.

* * *

The next time I opened my eyes, it was evening and I was in... my bed? What happened to most of my day? I tried to sit up, but my head began to hurt.

"Oh, you're awak- don't get up yet!" Austin ran from the doorway to the bed in a panicked way.

I took my best friends warning and put my head back down. "Wh... what happened?" My volume was low, as if I was unable to be any louder. I still felt a lack of energy.

Austin pulled up a chair from my desk and put it next to my bed. He sat on it, ready to explain what seems like a long one. "You suddenly collapsed after handing in your History test. At least, that's what the teacher told dad."

"After the... test...?" I replied, tilting my head in confusion. "What about that stranger...?"

"Stranger?" Austin was a bit skeptical at this point.

"Yeah, I remember seeing someone outside. I bolted out the classroom to ask them what was wrong and... tears of blood..." My head felt foggy, pounding in pain. It was as if the pain was blocking my memory from an important detail.

The boy looked at me an put a finger to my mouth, hushing me. "It's ok, Yuki. You must of had a bad dream after fainting or something. None of that was real, I can assure you. If you want, I can get dad to show you the security footage later."

"I trust ya." I replied softly. Similar things have happened in the past where I suddenly collapsed and have weird realistic painful dreams. I've always been proven wrong when I saw the footage from the cameras all around the school grounds.

Austin smiled as he put the chair back to my desk. "I know you haven't eaten in a bit. Are you hungry?"

I shock my head. "Not really... but I am sleepy. Can I just rest?"

The boy who was my age nods and turns off the light. "I'll cya in the morning then?"

I nod.

"Night, Yuki."

"Night..."

I slowly drift off into a deep sleep, but unable to shake the feeling that whatever I saw... wasn't completely my imagionation.


End file.
